


Midnight Murmurs

by HelenBlossom



Series: My Roommate is a dick [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenBlossom/pseuds/HelenBlossom
Summary: Thomas just wanted his goddamn sleep





	

After a total of eight months of living with the anger incarnate that is Alexander Hamilton, Thomas thought he'd be used with the fact that Hamilton could never stop fucking talking. 

He was wrong.

Neither of them knew why, but Alex had decided to grace Thomas with his presence at exactly 11:28 pm by barging into his room, balancing his open laptop with one arm and plopping himself on the edge of his bed. Alexander knew Thomas had retired for the night, so he couldn't help the question that tumbled out.  
"What...are you doing in my room?"

Silence. 

"Have you ever thought about how insignificant the moon must feel?"  
Alex mused, ignoring the stare he was recieving.

Out of all the things he could of said, Thomas was certainly not expecting that. He pulled himself into a sitting position, resting his back on the headboard.  
"Wait, what?"

Alexander laid backwards on the bed, his fingers resting on the keyboard and looked up at him.  
"I mean, it just reflects light from the sun. Wouldn't that make you feel insignificant?"

"Are you talking to me about the moon's feelings?"  
He was tired, and honestly just done with Hamilton's shit. He was also painfully aware that he had classes all the day tomorrow.  
"Why are we having this conversation? You could call one of your friends, y'know, instead of dragging your ass over here."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna. And I guess I'd feel jealous if I were the moon. Everyone cares about the sun and ignores the moon."  
Alexander answered snappily before drifting into a thoughtful tone.  
"I like the moon."

"Mm, yeah that's interesting and all.."  
Thomas drawled, exhaustion washing over him. He slid down, laying on his back before laying on his side to look at Alex.  
"But could you maybe shut the fuck up and go to sleep? Or are you trying to be an asshole?"

Grumbling, Alexander shut down his laptop and huffed.  
"Fine. But I was making a valid theory on the moon's feelings."

"Hamilton, the moon is a cluster of rock and shit. It's inanimate."  
Thomas pointed out, a lazy smirk painting his features as he added.  
"C'mon, I thought you were smarter than that."

"I know, dickhead. I am smart. Just thinking.."  
He growled in response, a flush of embarrassment flooding his cheeks.   
"I'm tired, you fucker."

"Well, so am I. That's why you should shut up."  
The Virginian muttered.  
"How long has it been since you've slept? There are obvious dark circles under your eyes."

Alex's blush darkened as he mumbled.  
"3 days."  
A yawn bubbled up his throat and escaped him, punctuating the sentence.

"3 days?! That's unhealthy, and I know for a fact you don't eat much."  
Thomas gaped, turning to lay on his back.  
"I'm not blind. You're going to kill yourself, you little shit, and I don't want to endure a lecture for not being a good roommate or whatever the hell."

When he didn't get a reply, he turned his head to be welcomed with the sight of Alexander asleep, small snores escaping his lips. Jefferson sighed. 

"Motherfucker."   
He muttered, picking up Hamilton's laptop and placing it on the bedside table before grabbing the duvet and pulling it over the both of them, scooting closer to Alexander's sleeping form. The other subconciously snuggling into his side.  
"Could've at least let me finish speaking before falling asleep."


End file.
